<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget me not by goldgalaxytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722234">Forget me not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea'>goldgalaxytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Crying, Gen, Healing, Hugs, Kissing, Langst, M/M, Memory Loss, Recovered Memories, Therapy, group hug, kissing while crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance returned home after he'd been missing for months, except he had no memories of where he had been, or anything before his disappearance for that matter. Though when he slept, his dreams were full of colorful lions, space, and people in colored armor that seemed oddly familiar...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget me not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote the rough draft for this about a year or two ago and finally edited it last night cuz no matter how many years pass I'll always love Voltron🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since Lance had “returned”. At least, that's what everyone told him. His family, his therapist and everyone else he supposedly knew all said the same thing. He'd been attending some kind of space school when one night he just vanished into thin air. But it wasn't just him, two other kids that also attended the school were missing as well. There was no trace of any of them anywhere up until a few months ago when Lance had shown up out of nowhere in his bedroom. At least, everyone told him it was his bedroom. He doesn't remember ever seeing it before. The posters on his walls displayed movies he never watched. The photos beside his bed showed him with people he never met before. The clothes in his closet held outfits he never bought. Nothing in there meant anything to him. Someone could tell him it wasn't his room and he'd believe them without a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>His family, or at least the people who said they were his family, were happy to see him when he appeared. They heard loud noises coming from “his room” and had rushed up to see what the commotion was. They had all stood frozen in shock when they found him stumbling about "his room", confused about where he was. They had all hugged him and cried, but he screamed and yelled. He didn't know who those people were. They thought it was a joke at first, tried laughing it off as some prank he was playing. But as the moments passed and he continued to stare at them in fear, the hard truth finally set in. They had been heartbroken when they learned that he truly didn't remember anything. So they explained. </p><p> </p><p>They told him about themselves and about his life before he “vanished”. He listened to every word, every story, but a few minutes later it disappeared from his mind like a puddle on a sunny day. Once again he was surrounded by complete strangers and so he started to panic all over again. His "family’s” hearts broke even more. They kept explaining everything to him as they took him to see “someone who would help”. They had doctors look at his brain and what they found baffled everyone. The X-rays showed hundreds of lines all over his brain, skull and neck. There had been a severe amount of blunt force trauma to his head. The Frankenstein monster like healed seams suggested his head was cracked open like an egg.</p><p> </p><p>Yet they had no idea what exactly had caused it nor how he had been able to physically heal from it. The amount of force needed to injure his brain that terribly should've killed him. Or if he was lucky it would've put him on the verge of death. Even then no human technology could've helped in time, he would've died within minutes from the wounds. There’s no way Lance should be alive right now, yet here he was…</p><p> </p><p>That left his “family” even more confused. Where exactly had he gone? What had he done to injure himself so badly? How did he manage to survive an injury that was guaranteed to end him? Their questions were all left unanswered, for the only person able to answer them didn't even know.</p><p> </p><p>They then learned that there wasn't a surgery they could do to help with his memory. There was nothing physical they could fix and magically make better. If his mind was going to heal it would have to do it on its own. The doctor said there was a small chance that with time Lance would be able to retain memories again, and an even smaller chance that he'd remember his old memories. That made his “family” sad, but they were at least happy there was a possibility of getting “their Lance” back. But Lance didn't know what to think of everything going on around him when he woke up on a cold metal table. He was surrounded by people crying their hearts out, scary looking metal tools and people in white coats observing his every move. He didn't know what this place was, or who those people were.</p><p> </p><p>Lance started to scream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆☆☆☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>As time went on, Lance started retaining memories. By some miracle he seemed to be recovering. It started with his name, <em> Lance. </em> Then he was able to remember where he was, <em>his house. </em>And then he was able to gradually remember his family, all their names and who they were to him. After that he was slowly able to remember the stories they told him about them, himself and his life before the accident. </p><p> </p><p>Lance was also regularly going to a therapist (the doctors had suggested it, saying it could help him). He was even able to eventually remember her. She was a woman somewhere in her late twenties with long brown hair styled into a messy bun. Her outfit changed everyday, but her bright red glasses were always the same. Her name was Lilly. Wait, that wasn't right. <em> Lilu </em> . Her name was Lilu. Lance paused, trying his best to remember. That wasn't her name, it was a nickname. The woman said it'd be easier to remember and it was less formal than calling her by her last name. Surprisingly though, the first thing that Lance remembered about her wasn't her name. It was her glasses, or more specifically her <em> red </em> glasses. That was the only thing he was able to remember about her for quite awhile. He'd just refer to her as Red. But that hadn't felt... <em> right </em>. For some reason he felt like the name belonged to someone, or something, else. When he first told his therapist about it she figured the color red must be in some way important to him. Possibly it was the color of someone close or important to him. But Lance didn't know who or what the color was connected to. And that made him upset, yet he didn't even know why </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>★☆☆☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>As he got better, he started to have strange dreams. He never remembered them when he woke up, except for a few bits and pieces. Space, lions and people in some kind of colored armor. The one that stood out the most to him was the person in red. Lance didn't know who they were or what they looked like, but he'd wake up feeling like he was forgetting something important. This left him frustrated. He was tired of not being able to remember stuff, even if it was just a dream. </p><p> </p><p>His dreams continued and it was always the same story. Space, lions, those people, waking up and barely remembering the dream, the feeling that he forgot something important, that person in red… Lance was getting tired of it. He desperately wished that something would change. Eventually, he got his wish.</p><p> </p><p>It had been exactly a year since Lance had returned. Nothing about the day felt different, just a normal Saturday. He woke up to his alarm, his therapist appointment was early today. But when he awoke he didn't scream in frustration like he usually did. Instead he sat there, eyes and mouth wide open in shock. His dream had been different that night. He remembered it, he remembered all of the details, including what the people looked like. Except he didn't know their names. He was upset about that fact, but that didn't stop a large grin from spreading across his face. He was finally able to remember the dream that had been eluding him for almost half a year. Lance jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, excited to go tell his therapist about what had happened. Lance hoped that this meant he was getting better. He didn't realize it also meant other things...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>★★☆☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He burst into his therapist’s room, excitement bouncing off of him in waves. The door slammed into the wall with a loud <em> BANG </em>. Lilu didn't seem to mind though, she just looked up from the book she was reading (something about Person Jackie and the Olympics? Lance was too excited to really read the title) and smiles at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure seem excited this morning, Lance. What's up?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“I remembered my dream!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilu set down her book as Lance walked over and got comfy in the chair in front of her desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? That's good, Lance!”</p><p> </p><p>The woman reached into her desk and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. She opened the book and then glanced at Lance, smiling softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to tell me about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So it takes place in space. There's giant colorful lions and they fight a bad guy who's trying to take over the universe.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His name is Zarkon </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lilu nodded, making notes about what Lance said. </p><p> </p><p>“Except they aren't actual lions, they're robots. And there's people that fly them. And when they combine together, they make one giant badass robot!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's called Voltron </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lilu glanced up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Who were the pilots?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance paused for a moment, thinking. </p><p> </p><p>“There's four of them.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's five </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There's three guys and a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're forgetting someone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The leader, he wears black armor and he's very muscular. And he has a robotic arm that's a weapon. How cool is that? His weapon is the ultimate bitch slap!”</p><p> </p><p>This earned him a laugh from Lilu. She silenced herself and gestured for him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“He's also the oldest and he acts like he's the dad of the others. He's really amazing! He makes the best leader. Oh! And he pilots the black lion!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilu nodded, “Do you know his name?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s face scrunched up. Trying to remember, but finding nothing. His head started to hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The only name I can think of is space dad.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His name is Shiro </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance stopped trying to remember the name and the pain slowly faded away.</p><p> </p><p>“Then there's this big guy in yellow armor. But he's the good kind of big, like he would give amazing hugs! He's also hands down the best cook ever! He's a really nice dude! He has a big heart. He pilots the yellow lion!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilu wrote some things down in the notebook. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you able to remember his name?”</p><p> </p><p>Lance's head began to hurt again. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I can't…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His name is Hunk </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance stopped trying to remember.</p><p> </p><p>“Then there's this small girl with short light brown hair, big round glass and green armor. She may be tiny, but she's mighty! You don't want to mess with her. I know from experi-” Lance stopped suddenly, gripping his head in pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You know from experience </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lilu put down her pencil, concerned about the boy in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Lance? Lance, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No he's not, he doesn't remember! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance stopped thinking and the pain slowly eased away. Lance let go of his head and smiled nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I'm fine… Anyway, she's super smart and good with technology! And she pilots the green lion!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilu glanced over at him, still concerned about the man before her, but let him continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name was K- wait no it's-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pidge </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once again his face scrunched up in pain, but he couldn't remember. Lance sighed and stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“And then there's this guy who has red armor-”</p><p> </p><p>Lance's chest <em> hurt </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“-and a mullet. A mullet, can you believe it? But-”</p><p> </p><p>Lance's eyes <em> burned </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“-it looked good on him. He piloted the red Lion. He was my-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Boyfriend </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A choked scream burst from Lance as his face contorted in pain again, but this time it was different. His head wasn't the only thing that hurt, so did his heart. He gasped, struggling to make the pain go away.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it there were arms wrapped around him, and without thinking Lance muttered a name he didn't know or understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm here, Lance! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lilu pulled away, her face full of concern. She held out some tissues to Lance. He just stared at her, confused. She put the tissues in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance, you're crying…”</p><p> </p><p>He reached up and touched his cheek. Sure enough, there were tears. He was crying, and he didn't know why...</p><p> </p><p>“Lance-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lance! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance jumped, startled from his thoughts. He looked at her, eyes blank, mind racing.</p><p> </p><p>“-who's Keith?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His boyfriend! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance struggled against the avalanche of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I...don't know….”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You do know! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance cried harder, the pain getting too intense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lance… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lance! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please, you have to remember! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>★★★☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please, you have to remember!” He raised his fist, about to slam it into the side of the building. “You have to-”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s cry was cut short. He stood there, unable to move, but his mind racing. His red armor shined brightly in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith…”</p><p> </p><p>He met the gaze of the man in Black armor and glared at him, but then he noticed his face. It was sad, and his eyes were wet. With a start, Keith realized so was his. Shiro cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry. I know you miss him and you're hurting. We all understand how you feel…”</p><p> </p><p>Keith let his gaze wander to the other two standing with them. Hunk and Pidge had streams of tears running down both of their faces. Keith choked on a sob as he let his arm fall limp. Shiro released his grip on the Red Paladin's arm. Keith collapsed, sobs shaking his entire body. Shiro caught him before he hit the ground. The older man held him tight as he clung to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith… I'm sorry, I really am… but we need to go. He doesn't remember us, we might make things worse for his mind…”</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s sadness quickly turned to anger, an old defense habit of his. He knew it wasn't good for him, but right now he didn't care. He forcefully pulled himself out of Shiro’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you say that?!” Keith snarled, barely able to see anything through his tears. “How can you give up on him?! He's starting to remember! He's remembering who he is!! Who we all are!!! How could you just give up on him…”</p><p> </p><p>The end of Keith's yelling turned into a whisper. He blinked the tears out of his eyes, finally able to see clearly again. Shiro was crying just as hard as he was. Keith glanced at Pidge and Hunk, both sobbing as they held onto each other. Keith screamed, his voice strained and pained as he kicked the side of the building. His foot throbbed in pain, but he didn't care at the moment. Keith took deep breaths and stared at the ground. He couldn't meet anyone's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad or yelled I just… it hurts so much I just… I just can't…” Keith trailed off, still refusing to meet their gazes. He saw Shiro approach but didn't move. The older boy put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith… it's alright. You're upset, I understand what you're feeling… I want him back too, more than anything… but, we can't. We tried our best but he just… he doesn't remember… I'm sorry…” Shiro tried his best to reassure him as he pulled him into another hug. Keith gladly returned it, eyes closing as he tried his best to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>It was a nice moment, until he felt a new pair of eyes on him. Instantly his eyes flew open, worried someone had spotted them. When he found the source his eyes widened, hope daring to raise inside of him again. A few feet away, a pair of bright blue eyes met his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>★★★★</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance didn't know what came over him. One minute he was doubled over in pain in his therapist's room, and the next thing he knows the pain is gone and he's staring at the people from his dream. He didn't remember hearing screaming from outside, he didn't remember Lilu asking him where he was going, he didn't remember anything about following the strangely familiar voices, but he <em> did </em> remember the people that stood before him. Silent tears flooded his face as he <em> finally </em> remembered everything.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered running away from the Garrison and ending up in space. He remembered Blue, his lion. He remembered becoming the Blue Paladin of Voltron. Along with his friends, the other Paladins. He remembered every fight, every mission, every injury. <em> He remembered how he forgot. </em></p><p> </p><p>A mission they thought was over, ruined by a surprise blast from a barely conscious galra guard. Keith had been distracted, too busy kissing Lance in celebration to notice. As they pulled back, Lance had seen the blast a second too late. He couldn't push Keith out of the line of fire in time so he switched places with him. The blast destroyed his jetpack and sent him flying over the edge of a steep fall. He had landed head first, skull cracking on impact. The other paladins had managed to get Lance into a healing pod just in time to save his life, but they couldn't save his memories. He had awoken and panicked, not knowing anything at all. But no matter how many times they explained things to him, it would simply vanish from his mind a few minutes later. It had been a hard decision, but they were left with no choice. He was in no state to fight and they weren't able to look after him until he got better. <em> If </em> he got better… So with teary eyes they took him back to his family on Earth. Lance sobbed, how could he forget his <em> family </em> , his <em> friends </em> , his <em> boyfriend </em>?</p><p> </p><p>A hand gently wiped his tears away. Startled, Lance's bright blue eyes meet violet ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith!" Lance grabbed the black haired man's face and pulled it to his, smashing their lips together in a messy kiss. Keith jolted in surprise before trying to return it, his broken sobs making it difficult. The brunette pulled away first. "I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me you remember…" Keith whispered. Words quiet, as if he spoke louder it would cause the man before him to disappear once again. Lance gave a small peck to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember everything. I missed you guys, even if I couldn't remember you till now." He said with a smile. Next thing he knew, Lance was being crushed by four pairs of arms covered in suits of armor. No one could tell who's limbs or tears were who's as the five just held each other and cried, so happy to finally be reunited.</p><p> </p><p>"We missed you too, Lance."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact! This was based on a short story I wrote in middle school about a Homestuck fan session involving my friends lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>